Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for cleaning water-borne contaminants. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for enhancing the conditions for bioactive treatment while simultaneously delivering bioactive media at a water-borne contaminant site for cleanup thereof via bioactive agents/media.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Oil spills are a problem that occasion developments in oil exploration, drilling, and transporting activities. The increasing frequency of oil spill events on waterways, including lakes, streams, rivers, and oceans has been responsible for devastating long-term effects to ecologically sensitive macro and micro ecological environments. In addition, dependency of worldwide demand upon petroleum based products, including refined oil, gasoline, and diesel products, is unlikely to diminish in the immediate future.
Many oil spill items/devices have been offered for oil capture and containment. Many require exceptional manpower requirements and training, often necessary access to utilities sources, heavy support equipment or restrictive area site preparation for dimensionally cumbersome or heavy process components. All systems must address the ultimate site preparation and disposal mandates of captured oil waste promulgated by state and federal regulatory agencies.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an oil spill recovery system that is environmentally friendly, simple to operate and effective in rapidly containing and disposing of oil spill operations mishaps of any magnitude while minimizing on-the-job training requirements, space, ultimate disposal and costly manpower/equipment operation and maintenance concerns let alone immediate surrounding ecological impact pressures.